I Don't Need Your Damn Help
by Wolfiqueen
Summary: Maka's life is revolved around reading, It's apart of her daily routine. If she had it her way she would have no friends. One day she's out with some of those very things (friends) and they take away her book, forcing her to become social. It leads her to meet a particular cocky and snarky white-haired male in the rain, having no idea it would turn out like the way it did. (AU)
1. Downpour

_**Hi, I'm aware that I know I have problems with my grammar so if you excuse that it would be highly appreciated. I will not be offended if you call me out on it in the reviews, if you would like to, I would ask if you know any good beta readers or anyone willing to proofread/edit my chapters.**_

* * *

" **I don't need your damn help" - Chapter 1, Downpour.**

Maka POV

My life could be considered boring to others yet I just see it as a… unique lifestyle. I get up in the very early hours of the morning, pour myself a cup of tea with a book in hand. I head off to work at a gas station and when no one's around I pull out my book. After work I have a bath with my book in hand and I get ready for bed but not before I finish a chapter from my book.

My life is on repeat and I think I have no complications once so ever. I don't have to worry for relationships as long as I have never ending books with amazing plots and my awesome cat Blair. My life could not be better.

But as if my life wouldn't allow me to be isolated I have to have friends no matter how much I don't want to. Meaning I have to let them have time in my company, leaving out the option to read. So here I was sitting in the freezing cold waiting for my friends to arrive to this 'brunch' or whatever this was, they said some kind of meeting.

"Maka you made it this time!" Patty shouted exited, I smile weakly at my friend. She giggles as she sits across from me, drinking out of her damaged giraffe cup. Patty was a strange one alright, she both loved and hated giraffes, one minute she's all cute and fluffy over them and then the next she's wanting to turn her giraffe plushie collection in collection of flames – yep defiantly a weird one.

"Yep couldn't miss it or otherwise Kid would all up me about being late" I sigh. Kid was one to lecture, Patty and Liz got lectured a lot for being unproper and such. They both lived with their mentor, adoptive brother and the son of the Mayor.

"Aw look you're here on time" Liz smiled as she rounded past the corner, Kid following close behind. They all sit down and stare at me. I raise an eyebrow at my friends.

"What?" I ask. I know what's coming, every time we come for lunch they take my book away from me so I won't take it out at the last minute. I take my out the book I've been currently reading and pass it over to the mayor's son, he smiles at me as he tugs on it as I wouldn't let it go.

I frown as he took it away "Maka I've changed my rules" Kid deadpanned, I raise an eyebrow curious. What does he mean, changed rules, he huffs and passes the book to Liz. "I'm taking away your book for a week" he states suddenly.

Suddenly my world crumbles around me, the background turns white around me and my soul escapes my body. To take away my book is as bad as killing me, the bastard knows I'll never change a book until I've finished the one I've been currently reading. I glare daggers at my friends as they all shrug at my misfortune.

"No Maka, you need a social life other than us. We barely even get to see you as it is because your life is filled with reading books. Until you make one more friend other than us, you get it back" Kid announced as he stood up and walked away with Liz following him.

"Sorry Maka-bear" Patty stated as she stood up and followed her sister leaving me alone without my book. How could they do this to me? My route is ruined! My life is ruined! How is someone supposed to even make a friend within a week? I groan and my head fly's in my hands. I laugh cruelly at myself.

And as if my life couldn't get any better the sky started to turn grey and rain droplets started to pour down. Customers quickly stood up and ran inside the store to get away from the upcoming storm. I felt my clothes start to stick to my body as the rain pelts started to rain down harder. I see a few people under cover look at me weirdly but I honestly could care less at the moment. I hide my face from the world and inhale, smelling the dampness of the water. The down pour starts to worsen and by now I'm already soaked from head to toe.

"Hey are you okay?" I hear someone yell from across the street, I squint my eyes at the person yet I couldn't make out their features through the fog that's started to develop. "You're going to get a cold if you don't get out of the rain!" They stated. As if I didn't already know that would happen if I stay in the rain, I'm not stupid.

I stay silent, looking back at my hands, ignoring the stranger with all my will. They just stood there, staring at me from under their umbrella, it was making me nervous. This is exactly why I try to not socialize with people, they're not books and they are creepy as hell.

After a few seconds, I see their gaze turn away from me and I release a sigh I wasn't aware I was holding. I hear water swoosh and I see a puddle by the table start to ripple, finally realising that I was no longer feeling water droplets fall upon my back. My gaze turns upwards to what I suspected to be the stranger that was previously standing across the street was now currently standing in front of me.

He had dark crimson eyes that could pierce your very soul, dangerous eyes that told you he could kill you in an instant if he wanted to, yet also telling me he had a kind heart. His snow ivory white hair lighting up the dark sky, slightly damp with a shimmery streak of silver through his hair. His refined face and tan skin tone dripping with rain water. I could dare say he was the epitome of handsome itself.

"You should get inside" He commands, I don't move, just staring up at the handsome stranger in front of me. I'm not entranced or anything, it's just a form of confusion as to why he cares so much about someone he doesn't know. It's weird for people now a days to have common decency for others. He still said it with a roughness, an eager, almost as if he was possessive of me, which was a surprising tone to express and one I didn't hear often, almost ever.

I give a blank look, abnormally blinking a lot, just staring at the guy like a creep. I opened my mouth to respond but nothing comes out, I just sit there looking like a fish with my lips parched to talk. He rubs the bridge of his nose gently and sighs.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" He asks aggressively but he keeps his cool, once again with a possessiveness in his voice. My brain takes a while to process what he said and once I understood I nodded, standing up and hitting my head against his umbrella. I forgot that was above me, I swear I heard him call me an idiot under his breath but I shrug it off, not really caring if he was rude or not.

He gently places a hand over my back and guides me into the surprisingly not crowed store. The noise of the rain more noticeable inside than outside. The white-haired stranger guides me into a booth and sits across from me. A woman with short sandy blonde hair came and delivered a vanilla smoothie in front of the guy and walked off without him even ordering. What does this guy pick up girls in the rain often, or something? I've never seen this guy before and he suddenly comes to my rescue from the big and terrible rain, how many times does that happen to a person?

"So, I should go. Thanks for I don't know waking me up?" I state and stand up, I look over to him, his eyes staring me down with intensity and patience. Confusion rushes over me, his stare keeps me in my place, my feet stuck to the floor. How the hell does a complete stranger have so much advantage over me? Him staring me down was making me uncomfortable yet also comfortable at the same time, confusing I know.

"Yeah good plan, I'll accompany you home" seriously what is this? Inviting himself to walk me home? I don't know anything about the guy, he could be a serial killer! He slides out of the booth quickly and leaves money on the counter and looks at me as if waiting for me to start walking. I rise an eyebrow and look at him awkwardly, the guy sighs.

"I'm not a stalker, I'm not a rapist and I swear I'm not a murder" He states walking towards the door. Without even realising it I follow him, my feet working on their own. What's wrong with me, following a guy I don't know, I can't take his word, I don't even know his damn name for crying out loud! I know better than to do this, I don't like people. The only people I really follow are teacher because their known to have a good education and a good nice quite life.

"Why are you looking after me?" I ask my voice shockingly low and petite. He turns around and looks at me with a hard and unemotional stare, I gulp.

"My brother said I couldn't do one good deed for a person, you seemed the most helpless to prove him wrong" He deadpanned shrugging, his face, voice, eyes all unemotional. There was nothing in his soul, almost as if he was lost, broken or empty. I blinked at his comment. Wow such a nice guy to just help me because he wanted to prove something, that defiantly makes me feel better about myself. Even if I got sick I could miss work tomorrow and try to do want 'normal people do' when sick and sit in front of the TV I barely use and eat noodles with a blacket wrapped around my body.

"Wow, thanks" I say under my breath sarcastically, walking past the guy, out the door. The cold air instantly hitting my damp body, my spine shivers and I tighten my jumper around me even though it won't help consider it's cold itself and the pouring rain isn't helping much either. I hear familiar rough footsteps walk after me as I walk down the street, I huff and stop, turning around to those dark eyes.

"I thought I was taking you home" The guy stated. I thought I didn't need to tell you I wanted to be alone but I guess I do. I groan and run my finger through my pigtails to try and calm me down. He gave me a raised eyebrow as he finally noticed my choice of hairstyle, I swear he almost scoffed in amusement upon whispering 'she really is helpless'. The damn jerk, I take away my comment calling him handsome, he is self-centred and probably a rich kid with too much time on his hands.

"Yeah you can take me home if you want to be a stalker" I resort, this time he actually laughs, this guy is making anger boil up inside of me, the arrogant asshole. This dude doesn't even know me and he just laughs at me? I thought he might be a concerned decent human but I guess here in death city we don't have those.

"ha ha ha, I like you" he responded as if I were a silly little child, this guy's seriously getting on my nerve. If Kid didn't take my book away this guy would've gotten such a bad Maka-Chop he would be left with an ident in his brain. "Let me finish this good deed and I swear I'll be out of your hair as soon as we arrive at you front door, I swear lady" He stated rising his arms in an innocent action, with what I suspect to be the closest thing he could do to puppy eyes.

"Fine, but after that you're out of my life, I don't like you very much" I reply with an eye roll and walking back up the street Mr Jerk following behind me. The rain started to stop a tiny bit, something tells me it's not going to give in until the night or the early hours of the morning tomorrow.

"Oh, but I thought we were getting along great lady" He whines, slouching beside me, I feel my head pulsate with anger, this guy's nerve.

"Don't call me lady" I resort. I think the weather is making me feel worse, the grey clouds, the sun hiding behind the never-ending fog and this miserable sack of human beside me. Who evens helps someone random just to prove something to someone else? In my mind, I call them selfish assholes or privileged rich kids, this guy could be either or very well both.

"Why, you don't like it?... Lady" He grins, his Shark like teeth showing, taking me by surprise but I soon recover and turn my gaze away from the male. I groan internally only causing my groan to become louder, I roll my eyes. How far away is my house from here? My groan only makes him smile more.

* * *

After what seems to be forever of anger and resentment we finally make it to my house. The guy eyes it up and down with an eyebrow, first he judges me but now he's judging my house, not cool. I hear a soft meow purr past the contents of the door and that seems to attract the guy's attention. He walks up my path and opens my door to have his eyes land on my perfect purple furred cat, Blair. The best pet I could ask for. His face lights up like a kid at Christmas as he picked up the feline. That's the first time I've seen him smile, let alone his face change in the slightest.

"You didn't tell me you had a cat" He smiles, petting the animal, a purr erupting from her throat. No Blair don't like this person! Out of everyone she hates in this world other than me she has also like the guy I'm currently despising. I can't believe the predicaments I get myself into. What happened to my organised life? Everything was going perfect and according to plan until Kid stole my book. This is all the Mayors sons fault.

"Well I don't know you and I don't have to tell you about my personal life" I reply, he laughs. This guy must be amused by other people's lives. He turns his gaze away from the cat and looks at me, I mean really looks at me. His blood red eyes boring their way through my soul, as if testing me, challenging me. What does this guy see me as? Why do I care what some stranger thinks of me? I don't care what people think, I don't like people.

"Though that is true, you seem interesting" the dude states, his face returning to that normal no emotion expression he's had on the whole time since I've met him. He sets Blair back onto the ground and she scampers away into the house. "See you never again lady" he says as he walks away down the street and pulls out his phone to text someone, not looking back at me.

What is it with that guy?

I huff, stop thinking about someone you've never really met, don't know the name of and a matter of fact know nothing of. I step inside and make myself some noddles, grab my blanket and cuddle up on the couch as I watch a movie. Blair coming in and joining me half way through the movie. As I slowly fall asleep with my cat in my arms my thoughts deceive me and begin to wonder to a white haired, red eyed and cocky male.

* * *

 **This is going to be a story with chapters, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, reviews are welcome and appreciated, thank you.**


	2. Sick

**Chapter 2.**

Maka POV 

As it was expected I got sick, I mean I saw it coming. It was raining quite heavily yesterday and I didn't exactly quickly get home and soak in a nice warm bath, instead I just made myself food and wrapped myself in a blanket while I watched TV, not the best thing to do.

I can't lie if that dude didn't get me home I would've been out in the rain for an hour and make myself more sick than I am at the moment. Just my luck I don't have any supplies for a cold, I've never been sick before so I never really thought I'd need it. Another sneeze makes it out of my nose and my head goes dizzy and fuzzy. My whole face is a light pink my I swear my nose is a fiery red, I also swear my nose is on fire, maybe bleeding from the amount of tissues I've already used.

I don't have many tissues left unfortunately. Meaning I need to get out of bed, grab my purse and walk to the closet store that sells supplies for colds. I uncover the blanket from around me, the cold chill instantly hitting my frail body, my spine shivers. I, with great difficulty, manage to pull my socks onto my feet followed by boots. I slowly stumble towards my bedroom door, opening it to my purple cat, purring in her sleep-in front of me.

I walk down the steps, almost tripping over my own feet, my head starts to become dizzy and my vision starts to turn bleary but I continue with my journey down the stairs. I almost fall on my face but I catch myself with the railing. After great difficulty, I find myself at the bottom of the flight of stairs.

I walk to my door and once I open it a welcoming breeze hits my face, the warm contents making me feel slightly better. I might need to turn on the heating, that might make this cold easier to bare. I feel a storm of a sneeze approach and when I let it blow I slightly trip over my feet as I hold onto my nose. Noticing a basket at my feet, I pick up the card to see not the best handwritten note I've received, or very much one I wasn't expecting to be given.

' _To random lady,  
You got sick, didn't you? I knew it would happen. Since I know where you live and I'm in the helping mood (my brother still doesn't think I'm a good person) Plus because I'm a cool guy, I'll leave you some stuff to deal with your cold.  
Get better soon so I can stop being nice'_

I scoff at the letter, I can hear his arrogant voice in my head just laughing at my misfortune. I rub my nose, forgetting about the immense pain still erupting from it. At least I don't have to go to the store and waste my own money. I pick up the basket and set it down beside the couch as I fall onto its soft cushions.

I refuse to call that guy a good person just so he can go to his brother and laugh in his face to just than laugh in my face. Him just calling himself cool? What type of person does he think he is. I'm never going to fall asleep at this rate, I never go to bed angry.

After lying down for a good few hours I start to finally feel my eyes become heavy. My eyes shoot open as I hear an unfamiliar loud and harsh knock at the door. My mind instantly wonders to robbers or murders but just on time my conscious thinking comes in and I realise it could be a friend or a salesperson or maybe a murder.

Damnit, I forgot I'm not in my right mind right now. Another harsh knock erupts from my door, the sound of thunder booming from outside. I wasn't aware that it was storming. I try to climb out of the wrap I've made myself out of, almost falling on my face but managing to stand up with the blanket falling at my cold feet.

I notice as soon as the warmth leaves me that the room is quite dark and shiveringly cold. I tumble past the mess of blankets on the floor and trip over the carpet slightly, a sneeze escaping from my sore nose and finally I reach the door. My trembling hand turns the knob revealing the one person I didn't expect to visit.

I hear Blair meow excitedly behind me, as she rubs her soft tail on the guy from yesterday's leg. I swear I would much rather have my possessive farther come and visit my sick ass then this guy. The rude, snarky, cocky, arrogant and controlling person whom was helping me to just prove something. I swear I feel a growl almost escaping my throat, must be a natural response.

His scarlet eyes frowning and his ivory hair dripping densely with rain water, another boom of thunder shuttering as he raises his eyebrow. His face showing emptiness but telling me to invite him inside.

Without realising I move back letting him inside, how does he have such power of me? I slightly jump out of my sick skin as lightning shines down. The dude closes the door behind him and makes himself at home on my expensive couch. I mentally groan at myself for moving aside to have him treat my place as if it was his.

I didn't say anything as I sat beside him, when I say sat beside him I mean I sat on the other end of the couch as far away from him as I could get. The TV's still off along with the dulled-out lights and honestly, I don't see this atmosphere getting better any time soon.

I suddenly feel his cold gaze burn the side of my head. He's in my house and he expects more from me? What the hell is wrong with this guy. What's wrong with me I invited him into my house! I slowly turn my head over to the intruder in my house and give a fake bright smile, or the best I could do considering my face looks like a dump.

I see the guy's face slightly light up, noticing my edge, a sharky grins spreads among his face, a cocky eyebrow raised. I take back everything I said about him being even the slightest bit attractive with his alluring scarlet eyes and shiny snow hair that shapes his face perfectly god damnit Maka stop it with these thoughts! He's a jerky jerk, jerk. If we were in a story I would consider him to be the manipulative villain.

"You got any alcohol?" He asks, my mouths opens wide at his question. He expects me to invite him inside and follow every command he has. Does he see me as the alcoholic type? I let out a scoff, I'm sick and all I wanted to do is lie in bed and peacefully die for the day. "And can you turn on a light?" he adds absentmindedly, I groan internally and roll my eyes to the back of my head with a vein pulsating from my forehead.

"Who are you to just randomly show up, act like the place is yours and boss me around? if you couldn't notice I'm sick!" I shout as loud I can yet because of the hoarseness of my voice it came out more of a croak. He chuckled at me, chuckled! Who the hell does he think he is!

"I'm helping you, you obviously have no friends so you should thank me as I got you those supplies. You're sick so you'll get over it" he shrugged, shifting on the couch to get a more comfortable spot, if that didn't get my blood boiling I don't know what did. The smugness illuminating from his lazy figure, melting on my couch. I grip the blanket tighter around my body.

Luckily for me I had a spare book in the room, I'm not betraying my other book or anything it's a dictionary, it was just sitting down on the table. I hit his head as hard as I could, him instantly falling onto the pile of blankets on the floor.

He holds onto his hand as if life depended on it, as he pulls himself up he sends daggers at me. He deserved it. "What the hell was that for?" he exclaims as if I killed his favourite pet. Speaking of pets Blair causally walks in the room, barely noticing the scene, making her way to her food and water.

"You were insulting me!" I resort, he frowns, anger filling his pupils but calming down a few seconds later. He sighs and stands up, still holding his head, he closes his eyes for a brief moment before exhaling a breath.

"I'm Soul" he says out of the blue. What kind of name is Soul? I shake off any thoughts that begin to wonder into my brain and stare back up at the male. Is he oblivious to everything?

"Maka" I return, stumbling as I try to stand up to shake his clammy hand. He smiles with actual emotion yet it only lasts seconds. He licks across his sharp teeth for a moment before shaking my trembling hand.

"You're a bookworm, you own a purple cat, you dress like high school girl and your name is Maka? What isn't interesting about your life?" he laughs, I feel my face burn a light pink at his comment. _He meant it as an insult, he meant it as an insult, he meant it as an insult, he meant it as an insult._

"Do you want another Maka-Chop?" I ask, slightly raising the dictionary in my hand along with a rised eyebrow. A cough venting out of my throat along with an unwelcomed sneeze which I cover up with my elbow.

"No, I meant it as a compliment I swear!" he exclaims covering his perfect-I mean not perfect face. I said it already and I meant it – I don't find he at all attractive. I move the book away and gently throw it on the blankets, trying to hide the slight blush on my face.

He didn't cause it, it's because it's really warm, I swear. I don't know how a stranger like Soul can make me blush so easily and make my heart pound so loudly in my chest, make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside but I'm not admitting anything.

I look into his blood eyes, Souls eyes staring right back into my plain forest green ones. As if I could get any sicker I start a coughing fit, covering my mouth with my hand. I notice Soul's eyes turn to concern and he gently places his suddenly now not clammy hand on the small of my back, comforting like. I swear it reminded me of a boyfriend thing, as much as I wanted to shrug it off it stayed stuck in my mind like an annoying fly that won't buzz off.

"You should probably get some rest, you don't seem to good" he states. Wow thanks captain America for stating the obvious! You've made my life so much better with your words of wisdom. If only people could hear how amazingly sarcastic I was in my mind. I shake my head to clear away irrelevant thoughts and I think Soul took it as me protesting. "Maka" he said softy, I glanced up at him in a state of shock.

He sounded so concerned, his voice was so soft as if he was talking to a fragile baby, As I looked in his eyes I could see his wall start to break down just in the slightest, was he afraid of caring?

"Go to Bed" He said suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts. His voice changed so quickly to a rough and possessive tone, it was frightening, scary almost. The wall in his eyes being built up again. I nodded the best I could without pain surging throughout my whole head. I stumbled forward, trying to quickly make my way upstairs to try and get away from Soul as quickly as possible, when you're this sick it seems to be quite the challenge.

Feeling a pressure on my back and arm, instantly knowing who was trying to help me up the stairs. Blair meowed with a satisfied smirk as she watched me droopily being helped up the painful flight of stairs. After minutes of struggling we both make it to the top of the stairs, with a victorious sigh as stood on the high platform. Only to the bedroom until I can fall sleep!

Wait – what if while I'm asleep he'll steal my stuff, that could be his whole plan, to get me sick so he can steal stuff. I'm being ridiculous only a genius could pull that off, what if he is a genius? I squint as the idea passes through my mind, he could be an evil genius (Villain of the story!) or just a jackass.

"Are you a genius?" I slur, surprising myself as the words slip from me mouth, Soul chuckles.

"Yeah, I'm a real Sherlock" He replies sarcastically yet with a joking tone hidden in his voice. Wrapping his arms around my waist and helping to boost me on the bed. I sit on the edge of my bed and stare at the male, finally getting a look at his figure.

He's strongly built but not with too much muscle to be considered a gym addict, but he certainly has a passion for something you wouldn't except, you don't need to be really good at reading people to realise that. His hair is the perfect shade for his skin tone, his eyes the most captivating I've ever seen on a person, alluring. His stature and stance with the hunched shoulders and the slouch perfect… perfect for just him.

I blink bringing myself out of thought, gulping down the embarrassing thoughts, looking in Soul's eyes.

"You aren't going to steal anything are you?" I ask, precautions. His face turns to shock and a wide-open mouth, the look of disbelief. He sighs and raises his hands innocently.

"I swear, now go to sleep"

"Yes sir" I smile as I pull the covers over me, the warmth engulfing me.

* * *

I jolt awake and notice white spiking hair at the foot of the bed. He fell asleep in the chair beside my bed, his snoring quite loud. I look over to the window, noticing it's quite dark outside, the storm still not giving up I sigh and my head collapses on the pillow.

"I don't need your damn help" I say under my breath, staring up at the plain ceiling, feeling a strange pang in my heart.

"Sure you don't" I hear a hoarse sleepy voice say from the end of the bed.

* * *

 **I didn't realise I stayed up until 2 when I finished this, hopefully my school work doesn't suffer.**


	3. Drunken disasters

**Chapter 3… I stayed up until 2am writing this again, I need to realise what time I'm staying up.**

* * *

Maka POV

Once I woke up Soul was gone, there was no sign of him ever being here. I wonder if he came at all? Was it all in my head and myself conscious randomly made up his name? I was high on anti-cold meds so I could have very well hallucinated the whole day.

I sip on my travelable coffee cup, walking my way to work. My feet still feel light at every step I take and my head still slightly dizzy. I stumble inside of my work place, heading behind the corner and sitting down on the high chair, sighing and crossing my arms over the counter and resting my head in my elbow, waiting for customers.

The door bells rings attracting my attention, noticing my party freak of a friend, I sigh as she grabs a juice and walks over to me a wide smile on her face. Setting the box on the counter, I look at Liz with a raised eyebrow as I scan the juice box.

"Oh, hi Maka wasn't expecting to find you here" Liz giggles, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger as she blew a bubble with her gum. I roll my eyes at my friends attempt to make conversation.

"Okay Liz what did you want to tell me?" I ask sighing, Liz passing over the money for her juice.

"Kid wanted me to invite you to party tonight considering you wouldn't've socialized with anyone, we'll come and pick you up later" she winked, turning on her heel and walking to the door, looking back at me with a smirk and her eyes shining with mischief as she exited the store. I huff and my head collapses in my hands, lightly napping on the job as days were normally slow.

What did she expect to happen tonight? She obviously had a motive to come direct to my workplace and tell me in person rather than text. I miss my book. I have nothing else to do and now I'm finding myself napping a lot so time fly's faster. Suddenly red eyes catch my attention in the corner of my eye. I whip my head towards them, realising it was the red blinking of some appliance.

I rub my temples and close my eyes tightly trying to get the white-haired male out of my mind. Was yesterday real or was it my sick imagination (sick in both ways). He was cocky, arrogant, possessive, snarky and was selfish – completely the opposite I want to see in a person, the opposite I would ever thinking about allowing in my life… so why did he have power over me, why did he keep creeping into my brain and fantasies? Could I want him?

No, I'm being ridiculous. There's no way I could ever like someone like him, I like kind and sweet, caring people, he was the complete opposite of that. _Or is he?_ What? No! he's an arrogant ass, _He did drop by supplies for your cold and don't forget he helped you get to bed, plus he stayed with you until you fell asleep._ He was trying to prove something to his brother, like a selfish ass would. _Or he could've tried to cover up the fact he cares about you._

I groan at my own thoughts, some part of me wanted to see him again and the other wanted to make his life hell if I ever saw him again. I'm confused! This guy makes me confused, just say he's a jerk and I never want to see him again. It'd be easier for me, I don't know if I can deal with this strange feeling towards a stranger! I hate him… _you don't hate him…_ I don't hate him?

I jolt awake my nap, someone in the store looks at me surprised at my sudden gasp, he holds onto his heart but pulls his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose, sniffling and continuing with his shopping. I groan and lightly pull on my pigtails out of embarrassment. _Don't Sleep on the Job idiot._

* * *

Once I got home I collapsed on the couch. Blair notices and walks over, brushing her head against my palm, suddenly jumping on my exposed stomach and laying down with her paws spread across. I sigh, peace.

And as if my life couldn't live without drama my door bell rings, Blair meows in protest as I pick her up and place her on the ground. I walk over to the door and open it, revealing my 3 friends.

"You're not even dressed" Kid scoffed, placing his hands over his eyes in disappointment, while patty shakes her head seriously, not being able to keep her soft smile off her face for very long. Liz took a step forward and starts dragging me upstairs.

She ends up picking out clothes I wouldn't dream of wearing but suspiciously have in my closet. The outfit was surprisingly… sluty. I feel a blush brush my cheeks as I imagine what it would like on my body, A tight short black skirt, a loose and free flying sleeveless singlet with a fashionable sports bra underneath and of course Liz grabbed out a thong. What the hell did she think I was going to do at this party?!

I scoff as I dig into the closet to grab a different outfit Liz pulls me back with a glare, she turned me around and pulled out my pigtails and ruffled my hair a bit before pointing to the outfit.

"You're wearing that, end of story!" She growled and left the room to let me change, the door closing with a loud bang. I almost jump out of my skin, I breath and turn to the outfit and sigh, _death save me._

 _I'm not wearing that thong,_ agreed.

* * *

I left the bedroom and walked down the stairs, feeling more self-conscious than I've ever been. Trying to pull down the short skirt to wear it felt comfortable, rubbing my arm trying to distract myself from my nervousness. My friend's face's turn to approval, all showing a thumb's up and a smile before parading out the front door, I say goodbye to Blair and follow the trio down the street.

The party was loud, really loud. They had coloured lights shifting over the room, laser's dancing on the floor and people cheering to the music. It was not my crowd, defiantly not my crowd. I was more quiet, reading a book and sipping on some wine not Loud music, my body rubbing against other peoples as I danced, making out with a random stranger and chugging down a couple of beers. That was defiantly not my crowd, and I wasn't looking forward to it.

Something grasped my attention, White snowy hair. _Pang._ Dangerous red eyes. _Pang._ Toned and tanned skin. _Pang._ Shark-toothed grin. _Pang._ I swear my heart skipped a beat as I feel my stomach start to fill up with butterflies and I turned my gaze away from the male whom seemed to be flirting with a short-haired woman.

I found myself in the kitchen, where the stack of beer was being hidden, I grabbed an open beer and instantly connecting my lips to the cold surface of the bottle. The contents burning my throat, leaving a satisfied feeling, sipping more of the drink.

I let the alcohol take me, control me. Taking another bottle from the fridge and chugging it down as I made my way towards the main point of the party, landing on the dancefloor. My body connecting with a stranger's as out hips work together, his deep brown eyes staring into mine.

The only thought that went through my mind as I looked in his eyes were plain and boring. He had blonde hair and had the face of a handsome player, but he didn't seem handsome to me, he almost seemed disgusting. His hands gripped onto my waist as he leans his mouth against my ear.

"Want another drink?" He asked, the sudden pressure of his voice on my ear sent shivers through my body but something about the way he said it. It scared me. Did he think I was a slut? Did he believe he had to get me more drunk to sleep with him? I wanted to decline but I wasn't thinking logically with my drunken state, so I slurred out an acceptance to his offer, following him into the kitchen.

Once we reached the counter I felt eyes on me, I glanced over to the direction noticing Soul glaring my way. His eyes holding anger and that familiar possessiveness, his eyes softened slightly as we made eye contact across the party.

He didn't dare move from leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. My body was frozen as if I was paralysed. I guess there was no way to avoid him now that he knows I'm here. I feel my arm being dragged, completely forgetting about the blonde dude.

I turn my gaze towards him, his brown eyes frowning as he takes me into the kitchen. I quickly move my head to where Soul was previously to find the space on the wall now empty. I blink and absentmindedly walk after the blonde player, he passes over the beer and as I'm about to take the bottle out of his grasp a tone and refined hand passes my face.

"Thanks dude" A deep and hoarse voice said, I looked up to see Soul, he was looking at the blonde guy with a cold glare and a fake smile. What the hell does he think he's doing! I never wanted to talk to him let alone see him again. Is it a coincidence that he's here while I am? Could it be a possibility that he's stalking me?

When I first met him he said he's not a stalker, but people lie. The guy looks like the biggest liar as well as a stalker. he randomly commanded me to take him home the first day I met him, he showed up at my house the next day, now he's at the same party? Does that not seem like a stalker? my rational thoughts keep drifting to what if he cared about me? He's actually really a kind hearted not-jerk guy, but no. Guys like that can't be, can they?

"Uh well actually it was for her" The guy replied dumbfounded pointing to me, I face palm. "Are you two dating" He asks looking between Soul and I. I felt myself almost hurl as he asked. Soul lightly chuckled with amusement in his voice, he wiped away a fake tear from laughing. That is the most I've seen him laugh even if it lasted only 3 seconds. I almost felt offended. _No there's no denying, I felt offended._

"No! I barely know him" I reply, an expression of disgust showing on my face as I look at the whited haired male beside me, sipping on his beer, well my beer. His crimson eyes slowly turn towards me, he winks, a smirk on his lips. Again, who the hell does he think he is!

"Why the hell would I date someone so flat chested" he responds, his eyes lazily looking me up and down, a mischievous smirk still appearing on his lips. He takes my beverage and then insults me, what the hell kind of person is he? Oh, right a jerk.

Blondie looks between the two of us again, with wide eyes. Kind of like a concerned therapist, I've seen that look on therapists faces a lot when I talked about my parents… yeah, don't ask. I turn my gaze away from him and look at the other insulting male, fumes coming out of ears.

"Oh, so is there a problem with flat-chested girls?" I ask, my voice cold, my eyes glazed over as I glare into his deep irises, his eyes almost making me want to- no, no, no, nothing, I don't want to do anything.

"No, nothing. Except if it's you" he replies shrugging as if he didn't just insult me. I scoff at him and lightly pushing him away. Unbelievable! I mean it is believable but still, he's unbelievably cocky and arrogant. I look back towards the blonde male only to notice he walked away, I sigh and I grab a large cup and poor wine into it. "I knew you were a wine chick" Soul resorted, I mentally groaned and took a large sip of the alcohol, savouring the taste, trying to ignore the pulsating vein building on my forehead created from anger.

I ignore him and move along trying to find my friends or anyone else other than him. I take a sip of the wine, 1. I somehow stumble upstairs, walking into one of the vacant rooms, letting out a sigh and having another drink, 2.

I sit on the neatly made bed, whose house is this anyway, it's so nice and polished and large. It must've been really expensive, like really expensive. For some reason, it made me feel self-conscious with everything I do. If I break anything I have to pay for it and I'm not in a financial position right now. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed with those thoughts, I take another large sip of the wine, 3.

Not even minutes later I go for another sip only to find out that I've drunk all of my wine, placing the glass on the side table. I sigh, who even owns this house, do I know them? I jump in fright as the door swings open, the large sound it made my head buzz.

The sight of the scene for some reason broke my heart, not that i should've even given a damn, I don't care about people… _But i do, especially if I'm drunk._ I'm not drunk! _Oh, yeah? I'm fighting with my own damn thoughts!_

Soul had his arm around a flushed woman dressed like a hooker, not that I could really discriminate considering I was dressed in a similar outfit. He had similar caring eyes he had when I was sick. Not that I cared.

She was hitting on him and trying to kiss his neck, we may've been dressed the same but that sure as hell didn't mean we had the same motive for the end of the night. I coughed, attracting their attention. I got a gaze of Soul's now worried and surprised eyes with a blank stare I turned away from the pair not being able to bare to watch anymore of the horrifying scene.

"I better leave, sorry I was taking a breather from the party" I stutter, standing up and making my way to the door. Hiding my face from the two with my hand over my eyes as I walked past. I closed the door behind me, mixed drunken thoughts ran through my mind.

* * *

I stumble back down the stairs away from the bedrooms, I gaze around the space not finding any of my friends. I sigh and sit down on the closet couch with vacancy, the whole couch free as everyone was up and dancing or grinding on each other on the dancefloor.

I feel the space next to me move and I look over to the person, my face instantly frowning – natural reaction to this guy. He smirks as our eyes connect, I look way instantly, my body betraying me and blushing.

"boy, you finish quick" I joke coldly, he laughed with amusement at my statement, chuckling more than 3 seconds this time, it made me want to smile, I won't for the plain reason, its him.

"Yeah, I usually wouldn't've but I didn't have sex with her" I resorts, his eyes boring into the side of my head, my eyes wonder towards him with my head stilled, staring in front of me. Nothing showed in his eyes, his wall still firmly built.

"Oh, so your saying you didn't have sex with anyone" I slur my voice clearly drunk, forcing my eyes to stare at the large group of people dancing to the loud music instead of staring into his captivating red eyes.

"No, but I saved you from being raped" he replies, whispering in my ear, when did he move so close, I didn't even notice. I turn my head towards him, a smirk playing on his lips as our noses brush. I move my head back in disgust, frowning. My eyes glaze over with nothing but anger and repression.

"You don't believe I can look after myself!" I scoff "And I'm sure you've 'helped' me enough to go to your brother and laugh in his face. I wouldn't've been raped because I would've fucking hurt him more than he could ever hurt me" I reply, my voice monotone with rage. His face holds surprise and something else I couldn't make out before he built up his protective gaze.

That's why he's been so 'caring'. He doesn't believe I can look after myself, when I was sick and earlier before. "I don't need your damn help" I add, standing up and about to walk away until he grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his lap.

"You have it all wrong, your drunk and need to go home" he commands, possessiveness once again in his voice, I growl in revulsion and jump off him.

"Fine, I'm going home" I hiss.

"I'm coming with you" he announces, as I'm about to protest "Even of you tell me not to I am" he adds following me out of the blaring party, my head soothing from its headache as we exit the house.

* * *

After great difficulty walking home and declining many of Souls offers to carry me I finally make it home, Blair greeting me with a loving meow. Not until she loved on Soul first, which I can't lie made me feel slightly irritated.

"Well thanks prince charming I'm home now so you can leave" I say before he suddenly picking me up (bridal style) and starting to walk upstairs, feeling embarrassed I try to hide the exposed skin showing from the action.

He throws me on the bed along with a bottle of water before sitting on the chair beside my bed, his gaze set on me. I open the bottle of water and chugging down the water, the liquid starting to sooth my sore and dry throat.

"So… what was happening when you came into the room… with that girl" I ask, suddenly feeling brave, I look over to him, his gaze still strong and unchanged. He smiles slightly as the words strip from my mouth, obviously thinking I was jealous, I rolled my eyes.

"She's a close friend of mine, when she gets drunk she gets quite horny and... unpredictable, even trying to make a move on me. I thought she could get some sleep as my bed was… occupied" he says, a cringe appearing on his face.

Wait… his bed? He lives there, my jaw drops. He left his own house to walk me home!

"You live there?" I ask dumbfounded, he chuckles lightly at me, the jerk.

"Yeah, I do" he replies as if it wasn't a big deal, that's why he was there! He's not the stalker, I am!

"You are a privileged rich kid!" I chuckle to myself, I'm either a psychic or have really good judge of character.

"well I wouldn't say that" he rubs the back of his head. "My family gets more money than I do they just send me a fifth of their income to bribe me to go back home" he explains, shrugging avoiding eye contact. He's family's rich! That's a fifth of their income!

"Anyway, my roommate wanted the house to look that way to impress girls, I would've wanted it to look a lot more like yours, it's homey and doesn't scream richey" he states, he looks down at his lap and smile, twiddling his thumbs. It almost made him look cute, ignoring the fact he should look the opposite with his blood red eyes and messy white hair.

"God if your roommates worse than you I've defiantly dug myself into a hole" I whisper to myself, Soul looks up confused, not quite hearing what I said, I shrug.

"I like it" I reply, he twitches his head to the side in confusion. "Your house, it doesn't impress me but I like it" I make it clear for him, oblivious much? He smiles cutely, almost as if embarrassed, wait he is embarrassed! I almost chuckle.

"Hey um Soul" he looks up and nods "do mind climbing in bed it seems weird with you so far away" I say low, slightly embarrassed to ask, convinced he'll laugh in my face and fall me a freak, leaving my house and never seeing me again.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the shifting of the sheets and the new warmth beside me under the covers. Nothing was said as he rested his head on my pillow, staring at me with caring eyes.

 _Maybe he does care, there has to be a motive_ … _no ones like this for the plain reason they care_. _Maybe he likes me?_

A cold air chills my back, it doesn't go unnoticed by the guest in my bed, he shifts closer, warming me up more than I thought a person could do. Why does he care so much, why does he make my heart pound so much that it blocks out everything else but him? Why does it make my stomach flip when he smiles… what's wrong with me?

I was about to ask him something until I saw that he had fallen into a soft snore, his eyes closed, noticing how soft his skin looked, it was making my body doing crazy things. It didn't take long until my thoughts died down as my eyes drifted shut.


	4. Waiter Duties

**Chapter 4 – Waiter Duties**

* * *

Maka POV

When I woke up I was expecting to be cold and lonely but I had a warm guest beside me. I have a mini freak out as I forget what happened last night. I turned my head to the side to only freak out more as I realised it was Soul, I lifted the covers to see the clothes I left on yesterday still on my body, Soul wearing his clothes as well.

I let out a breath of relief, sighing and sitting up. Holding on for dear life on my head, the ponding headache worse than my last hangover. I look over to the big pile of fluffy hair sprawled across the pillows, his arms laying under his head as his own pillow, a snore bubble escaping from his nose.

I dare say he was cute, also confused as to why he stayed with me all night and didn't even try to run for home as I fell asleep. Without thinking it through I moved forward and kissed his cheek, instantly realizing what I had done I moved back quickly.

A deep blush spread across my cheeks and I cover it with my hands, embarrassed.

"Aww that was sweet of you" A hoarse with sleep voice said, I cracked my head to Soul looking at me with tired mischievous eyes. My eyes widen at the male, I look at the closet, looking away from the white-haired male, shocked at the thing I had guts to do moments ago.

"Don't get too cocky about it" I murmured under my breath, as if it wasn't possible my blushed deepened, yet I had the bravery to look him in his amazing red eyes. I shake that thought out of my mind.

"Oh, but you were being so adorable" he fake pouted, sitting up and rubbing his forehead. _Maybe he has a hangover as well._ If he is, he's dealing with it a lot better than I am. His eyes wonder back to mine, a shine of something hints in his eyes.

"Okay, we can stop talking about this now" I command, still embarrassed to continue the conversation. He must've noticed it because his chest flexed as he moved forward and kissed my cheek causing me to stand up abruptly, startling me.

"Well now we're even" He stated, shuffling out of my sheets and hoping off the bed onto the bedroom floor, He turned around at me and smirked, suddenly taking off his shirt, I quickly take my gaze away. "Where's the shower?" he asked, I pointed to the door next to the walk-in-closet covering my eyes with my hand.

He mumbled a thanks walking into the bathroom, leaving me blushing like crazy. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I walked down stairs, into the kitchen ready to make myself tea, never really been a coffee person.

After I made breakfast Soul came walking down the stairs, freshly clothed and showered, hair damp almost making it come across as silver. His skin still wet causing his clothes to cling to his body, showing every muscle and curve it was almost hard to tear my eyes away.

"Do you have any juice, I'm kinda in a hurry" He asks, walking in the kitchen, ruffling his dripping hair, airing out his slightly damp shirt. Where could he have to be in rush so early in the morning? Protective and clingy girlfriend maybe? _Well if that was the case we should feel bad and guilty._

"Yeah, In the fridge, Cups are in the closet cupboard" I point towards the place, he briefly nods absentmindedly reaching for a cup and filling it with juice, instantly chugging it down. He turns to me with a shy smile. "I guess this goodbye for the last time" he announces which surprises me how upset he sounded, almost… heartbroken?

"Yeah, I guess" I reply, nodding. He lets out and breath and shakes his head as if he was shaking off annoying thoughts. He licks his teeth with his tough with pressure, whispering something to himself before he looks back up me.

 _I wonder if he doesn't want this to be our last encounter._ Of course, not! I've had enough of him I'm thankful this is out last time seeing each other. I don't need him or his damn help. _Please stop being dramatic you complicating things for us. Who knows he could be our 'Soul'mate._ That wasn't funny, there's no way. _You never let yourself fall in love, we haven't had a boyfriend since highschool, it's getting boring! After this week is up we'll go back to being boring._ I like being boring… it's easy.

His blood red eyes stare at my face as if taking in my features for the last time, mentally saying goodbye.

"Goodbye Maka" he announces, his wall completely built up, showing nothing in his eyes other than a cold and harsh feeling. I smile weakly at him as he walks out the door feeling my heart drop, I frown and look down at my half drunken tea, sighing. Feeling an unwanted and unsuspecting tear fall down from my eye.

 _Goodbye Soul._

* * *

I'm sitting down at that same café Kid took away my book, also where I met Soul. I shake off the thoughts running around in my head about his sexy bed eyes and messy ivory hair, Stop thinking, _but you don't want to stop,_ I do!

Finally, my trio of friends come around the corner, arguing about something not being perfect in the house. Being Death Mayor's son didn't mean everything had to be perfect, he couldn't even make it on time to lunch. They notice me and wave before sitting down across from me.

"So Maka, first of all where were you yesterday we couldn't find you after the party?" Kid asked, crossing his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at me, Kid's interrogating mod, I hate that mod.

"I stumbled home, I got slightly more drunk than I wanted to be so I went home and slept it off" I shrug, pouring some of the free water on the table into a glass cup.

"Alright that didn't make me any less concerned" Kid frowned and pouted, Liz shaking her head and Patty just played on her phone, oblivious to the conversation. "I saw you talking to someone, did you make a friend?" he asks.

"No. I socialized enough as it is, I'm socially exhausted" I groan, rubbing my temples. Liz rolled her eyes at my statement. They don't believe me! _You are a drama queen._ Am not! _Don't deny it._ "can we just order?" I ask, looking up at my friends, an eyebrow raised.

"Sure. Waiter!" Kid yelled for the waiter, I saw a shadow approached behind me as the sun was pointing to my head as their shadow towered over me. For some reason my stomach was doing nervous flips and my heart was pounding like crazy, I was about to look at the person until they spoke and I stilled my head.

"Yeah, what would you like to order" a deep and surprisingly polite voice asked, but I knew who was the owner of that voice. Oh, no. This can't be happening, I must be dreaming or I died and I'm in a loop of hell.

Liz looks up from the menu and I swear both of our faces hold the same expression, I cover my face with my hand, I feel something coming up, nothing good. Liz knows him, well that would make sense she invited me to his party yesterday, _I was not expecting this._

"Soul" Liz smiled surprised, looking up at the waiter behind me. That's why he was in such a rush this morning he has a job here. But It doesn't explain why he has a job here when he gets delivered money? _Or why he and Liz know each other._ Okay… that hurt.

"Liz… hey" he said, voice shaky and nervous. Why is it so awkward? He doesn't know I'm here, we never told each other what we were doing so it's another unwanted coincidence. He doesn't know I'm here yet, he only noticed Liz. _But how does he know Liz?_

"Okay, what's going on, there's awkward tension?" Kid asked, his eyebrow raised in suspicion, looking at Liz and the male waiter behind me, who was just announced to be the one male I wasn't supposed to ever see again. Could it be a coincidence that he works at my favourite café?

 _They may be dating?_ If they are then he's more of a jerk than I originally awkward silence hung in the air, neither Soul or Liz spoke. She just bows her head and plays with her nails. She never acts like this, I'm surprised Kid doesn't know him. Is she hiding something?

"Liz?" Kid pushed, his gaze hard as he looked at his adoptive sister. She inhaled and looked up, her fingers stilled. Liz looked up at the male still positioned behind me, he must've nodded because she looked at Kid.

"We… occasionally sleep together… I haven't seen him since last week. I went to Black*Stars party to see him" she shrugs as if it wasn't a big deal, but she knew she was going to be yelled at by Kid later.

Is it normal to feel like this? Pain in my heart and the overwhelming feeling to vomit? I mentally groan at myself, I just had to meet someone Liz is sleeping with. That makes me feel unbelievably stupid.

I hear Soul scoff from behind me, obviously avoiding his gaze away from Liz and Kid.

"… Wow. Wasn't expecting that" The mayor's son expressed surprised, his eyes frozen in their place, eyes nearly popping out of his head. I felt sorry for him, must be hard to realise your sibling (well kinda sibling) is sleeping around with guys.

"Sis is sleeping in another guy's bed?" Patty asked confused, the poor soul hadn't been around for 'the talk' she was completely clueless, even with her age. Liz shook her head, licking her lips nervously.

"Not exactly" Her sister responded, a sympathetic smile on her horrified face. Soul came over to take our order, what has this turned into.

Somehow gathering enough confidence, I lift my head, turning around to see red tired eyes, light purple bags under them. Messy white bed hair and that familiar tanned face. His gaze follows my head movement, our eyes connect and his widen in surprised, almost tripping over his feet.

I hear him mutter a 'fuck' under his breath, it didn't go unnoticed by Liz, she gazed between us with a scoff and an expression of hurt yet I feel the most hurt.

"Are you two fucking?" Liz asked, which shocked me. I almost jumped out of my skin as the words slip from my best friend's mouth. Did she think so low of me? Not calling the ivory-haired male low.

"Of course, not! She's a flat-chest totally not my type at all!" He announced, voice low so the other customers didn't hear and report him to his manager, or at least that's what I think, I worked at place like this and I got angry at a customer t because thry groped me so I yelled and got fired, not the best story tell.

"Oh, don't worry you didn't offend me at all" I scoff sarcastically, rolling my eyes and looking away from the arrogant waiter. I couldn't dare to look at him, it was feeling overly awkward at the moment.

"Oh, if that's the case, alright" I could just see the smirk itching on his face in my mind.

"I was being sarcastic you Jerk" I resort crossing my arms over my chest, rolling my eyes. "I'll have lemon lime and bitters thanks…-" I turn my gaze to him with a mischievous smile "-waiter" I could see a tick of anger form on his forehead, a fake kind smile appearing on his face.

"Very well" He smiled tightly, walking away with his pen and pad. Leaving the table and walking into the store, I like sitting outside.

"Hey we haven't ordered yet!" Patty called out and huffed and slid back into her chair, pulling out her phone out of pure boredom. Kid was still frozen in his spot as Liz was staring at me with overwhelming shock.

"so, uh… Maka… How do you know Soul?" Liz asks awkward-like. Twiddling her thumbs, avoiding eye contact. _Could she like him?_ It would make sense why she's acting like this. If it was someone else Kid would've known by now, but it might be because she has feeling for him. _How do you feel about that?_ I don't care, _sure._

"I met him here, a week ago, when you guys left me in the rain" I mumbled, playing with the fresh napkin on the table. I looked up at my best friends, my eyes widen as I notice her pale face and her wide-open mouth.

"I'm so sorry we left you in the rain" Patty cried as she wrapped her arms around my skinny figure, rubbing her head against mine, her voice shaky with worry.

"Ah, Patty it's fine. I have to go to the bathroom" I announce and stand up, stumbling inside, walking past the customers in the booths. I walk down the hall and collapse against the wall, rubbing my forehead, shaking out the inappropriate thoughts drifting into my mind.

I run my fingers through my unbrushed pigtails, the swift breeze chilling against the exposed skin of my cheek. I sigh, my eye lids closing slightly and my head falling against the wall behind me. The light sound of people talking, the clattering of dishes and the sound of coffee machines being used was all I could hear.

"So, you ran away huh?"

I snap my head up to the male, I feel the vein in my head twitch with irritation at the cocky voice. I smile unpleasantly at Soul, not caring of the rudeness on my face.

"What do you want?" I ask, a sternness appearing in my voice, I welcomed it.

"You ordered a drink" He pointed out, showing me the cold soda in front of me, I groan as he steps forward and sits next to me, passing me the drink. "Listen… I know it's weird hearing that Liz and I use to bone but I have to tell you something" he announces, I turn my gaze to the white-haired male his eyes are firmly focused on the wall in front him. "I want us to be friends"

I can't lie I was surprised by the request, maybe more than surprised, I was almost speechless.

"Why?" it sounded rude as I said it but it was supposed to come out in a more confused tone and it didn't help because I let out a scoff. That's when all my thoughts throughout this week all seem to surface. My head snaps to the Waiter.

"Why would you think we could possibly friends?" I said roughly, he turned his face to me with wide eyes. "You may've 'helped' me or whatever but that didn't cover up the fact that you insult me every chance you get and that you are unbelievably cocky and arrogant, It doesn't cover up the fact that you're sleeping with my best friend!" I say almost convinced I should shout.

He made my blood boil with so much anger I almost thought I was on the verge of being mad enough to kill him, I'm not heartbroken, I'm not heartbroken, I'm not heartbroken, I'm not heartbroken, I'M NOT HEARTBROKEN! Even though I was repeating it I was still crying, I felt so fragile, I don't cry so easily, I shouldn't be crying over him. After today I wasn't supposed to see him again. So why, why does he want to get to know me?

I storm out of the café, now deciding it was the last place on earth I'll ever visit, I walk past my friends that seem to be now out of their daze. They all look at me with concern and confusion as I bolt.

This is why I don't socialize with people, I get this feeling, this is why I would rather ignore humans and just read. This isn't the first time this has happened to me, I'm just not meant to be lovable.

I open to front door with a bang and close it with a louder bang. Blair meows a purr of concern as she follows my fiery steps up the stairs. Once I open my bedroom door I fly onto the bed, letting the oceans of sheets take me and bury me in their softness.

Letting the waterfall of tears fall from my eyes, not caring if it causes me to have a headache, I was having a heartache. I will make sure to never see Soul ever again. Even if that means staying away from my friends.

I will not ever let my emotions overtake me, control me, I will not let them break me again.

 _You are the biggest idiot._ _Why did it have to come to this?_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 4, review and favourite so I know I'm doing a good job, I know I'm not the best author, as long as you guys stay interested and entertained that all I need.**


	5. Safe

**I am aware of my grammatical errors, if anyone knows anyone willing to proofread/edit my chapters before I publish (after I publish this one of course) it would be honoured and appreciated.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Safe**

Maka POV

1 week, no sign of either Soul or Liz. It can go without say that I was happy about this outcome, slightly disappointed and sad. I believe it's just that I didn't have my books to read (kid hasn't given me my book back), but maybe it had to with something else, just maybe.

I spin my straw around the contents of the thick smoothie, a sigh escaping my lips. Now that I refused to walk anywhere near Chubie's café I had to compromise with where I went to hang out, beside my house and the book store.

I've found myself out of the house more often, my heart pumping whenever I saw a head of white hair, I ran the other direction as fast as I could. You could say I was trying to beat sonic the hedgehog with the speed I was running.

I was currently at work, it was a very, very slow day. It was slow enough I could slip out and order a smoothie and return here without anyone visiting, I checked the cameras, not a single soul. I sipped on the mango flavoured smoothie, twirling a finger through my fringe.

After hours of waiting for customers the store's bell rings, signalling someone entered, I raised my tired eyes, the sight waking me up immediately. I could hear my heart pump through my ears, the feeling of my whole body shaking.

I was fine, I wasn't going to get hurt and I shouldn't be scared, I don't get scared. Yet I do every time I see _him._

I haven't seen Akira since high school, was it a coincidence that he shows up to my work 6 years later? Akira was the 'prince' of my high school and my Ex-boyfriend. After him, I gave up dating because of the major heartbreak I was left in, the broken pieces of my heart shattered beneath my feet.

He made me feel loved, to find out about his manipulative lies, his deceitful thoughts and goals. He shook me to my core, he scared me yet I shouldn't have ever been afraid of him. I was seen as a weak girl to him, I felt my legs almost tremble as he gold-like eyes glanced over to me. A disgusting smirk playing on his lips, he remembers me.

His eyes bring flash backs into my mind, his hands on me as I struggled to squirm out of his strong grasp. His lustful eyes looking at me body with a lick of his rough tongue, my helplessness to stop him.

The memories made tears well up in my eyes. Why was he here? Was he to ruin me again? To break me, let my emotions control me again, make me act like dog and grovel until he took me back? I would make sure that didn't happen again, no matter how much I was afraid, I need to be strong, I need to be brave.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice trembling in fear. I can't come across as weak to him. I didn't notice him as he stepped towards the counter. I was shaking so much; my smoothie fell out of my hand and onto the cold floor. He smiled and shook his head.

"Maka I missed you, can't you see?" he pouted, his dark hair covering his eyes, his presence disgusted me but also terrified me. His honey eyes staring at me with that dominate and possessive look, shaking my core. I felt more tears fall from my eyes.

"Go away, I'll call the police!" I yelled, showing Akira my phone, he hardened his glare. I was completely frozen, paralysed in a web of fear. What am I supposed to do?

"You won't do that" He stated, more like commanded. He walked forward with his hands up in defence. "Maka is it so hard to accept that I missed you?" he asked with a kind voice. He was trying to make me trust him, make it seem that he's changed, he hasn't.

"What do you want?" I ask, vulnerability still appearing in my weak voice. Why was he here? He's making my whole-body tremble in fear. His dark gaze on me almost making me relive the horror of his abuse, remembering covering up the bruises I had.

"Maka you don't have to be afai-" he started, my eyes widened, I could feel my blood flow through my being, anger and dread run around in my head.

"I'm not afraid of you!" I yelled, covering my ears and dropping to the floor, letting the tears erupt from my eyes. He wasn't supposed to remember me, why after all these years try to track me back down? To make him haunt my dreams? Make me seem insane? I was feeling like that right now.

The fear running through me was immense, his threatening yellow eyes flash in my mind and I cover my eyes as I weep, the horrifying memories creeping from the back of my mind.

* * *

I don't know how long I was in a daze of fear until someone suddenly tapped me on the shoulder. Afraid the person could very well be Akira I jumped and tried to find somewhere to hide.

"Maka?" a sweet and concerned voice asked, I looked up to see a set of caring crimson eyes making me feel instantly better. His walls were knocked down and I could see the emotions pooling around in his eyes. I felt a tear of relief fall from my eye, I had the sudden urge to hug Soul, forgetting about the reason I was angry at him.

He didn't move as I wrapped my arms around him, he was frozen, blinking confused. As I moved back he tightened his arms around my torso, resting his soft forehead on my shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" he asked deeply worried. I could hear his heartbeat, it was beating so fast and loud I could've sworn he ran a marathon before he got here. I didn't reply, the fear building up inside me to just mention anything about the subject.

I moved back, avoiding to make eye contact, my body was stilled with worry, what if Akira's waiting for me outside? Why was Soul here? Why am I not mad at him? Why is he making the fear disappear? Why should I care? Why am I letting these emotions flow though me?

"Maka" Soul called again, his voice with more roughness this time. My head creeps upwards towards the male. He had no sign of emotion visible in his features, my heart continued to pound in my chest. "What's going on?" he asked, his words sunk in to my head, swaying to answer.

"He-he wa-was here" I stuttered, my body shaking, my eyes still wide with terror. Soul frowns and wraps me in his jacket protective-like, trying to help me to my feet. "No, he's still here" I state trying to fight the white-haired males hold on my hand and hide back under the counter.

"No one's here, it's almost 9" He stated confused, I looked up at him as if he was joking. I poked my head over the counter, glancing out the door, it was dark and cloudy outside. When did he leave? How long was I stuck in a faze of fear?

I said nothing in return and slowly stood up, glancing around the almost lightless and empty room. My shoulders relaxed. I rubbed my eyes, wiping away the dried tears stained on my cheeks. Why was I so afraid of Akira? I thought that I was in a good place, why did that happen now after all this time?

"I'm fine" I replied with a low hoarse voice, I felt my strength return to my body. "I'm safe" I said under my breath, clutching my fists. How was I even supposed to react to him after what he did? Without my brain telling my body I began to stumble out of behind the counter, my legs weak and wobbly, I held on the wall to keep me up right.

"I'm concerned" Soul stated from behind me, I heard no emotion slip from his voice. He's blocked off from me again, if he was concerned he would allow me to know how he was truly feeling. In one big hit, the reasons why I was angry at him began to surface again.

"If you're so concerned why did not bother to make sure I was okay after the big surprise at Chubie's café?" I asked, not turning around to face him, I didn't have it in me to look at his face. I felt if I looked into his cold and emotionless eyes I would burst into another puddle of tears, I had to be stronger than that. I couldn't cry to just let my feelings get the better of me, making me weak and vulnerable.

"Liz said it was better to not get myself more involved" he stated, I could hear his footsteps walk towards me. I let my head fall to where my chin was touching my chest. I felt as if the only reason Liz said that was because she had more feeling for Soul than just lust. I shouldn't care… but I do?

I went a week without seeing him and it felt as if I could get my life back on track then he just bursts in here and changes it, mixing up my logical and rational thinking to a puddle of mud.

I was about to make a comment when I hear the sound of the store's doors opening, I gasp at the wave of cold hitting my body, I shiver. The only light source starts to flicker, my heart beat rising. My ears twitches at the sound of shuffling in the distance.

Not even seconds later I hear the clatter of a food can falling off one of the shelves. My palms instantly start to sweat, anxiety pulsating through my body, heart beat critically decreasing. My fears overcome me, controlling me once again. The room feels as if the temperature dropped massively.

"YOU LAIR! HE'S STILL HERE, YOU LIED TO ME!" I yelled, trembling as I tried to make my escape back behind the counter. I got a glimpse of the worried look of Soul's eyes before he grasped onto my wrists and pulling me into his chest.

"I swear I didn't lie, we're alone. The can fell over because of the wind. Whoever you're worried about, they're not here. I'm here and I'll protect you, I swear" He pled, the worry still present in his eyes as I looked up at him. His careful gaze soothing my nerves slightly. Why am I so scared? I was so uneasy and afraid, what's happening?

"You… You'll protect me?" I ask lowly, his eyes scan over my features. The pity and sympathy they held made me feel weak and worthless. I wasn't supposed to be scared, how could one person shake my core with so much fear?

"of course, I will, I care about you" He states, a frown creasing on his lips. I don't know if I can trust the words that slip from his mouth, he seems like the type of person to lie just for the mood. Before I could respond he pulled me against him tighter.

I fight an inner emotional battle with myself as I wrap my arms around his semi-muscular form, tears I tried too hard to keep back, falling freely from my eyes. How was it someone that made me so mad also make me feel so safe? Could he actually care about me? Could he really protect me?

I step back, attracting my gaze to the window. "I better get home" I stumble over my words slightly, forcing myself to look away from the male and walk outside. My nervous gaze searching anywhere for the man of my nightmares.

"I'll walk you" Soul announces. I don't respond, knowing there was no denying him. I lock up the doors and sigh as the warm air hits my shivering body. I start making my way up the steep path, the white-haired male following behind me, his hands dug into his pockets.

* * *

It was quiet, nothing was said, no one stumbling home drunk, I instantly wanted him to talk. Why wasn't I yelling at him in anger, ever since I've met him he's made me furious. Yet when I feel the most afraid he makes the fear disappear, what does one call that?

"Why are you so afraid of this guy?" Soul asked suddenly. Akira, there was nothing about the man not to be feared. I could sense he was more powerful than I could ever be, even now. I've fought so hard to just forget about that part of my life, filling it with books of emotions I never wanted to feel, even practising in a lot of self-defence classes.

"It's all in the past" I mutter, I don't want to think about that part of my life, I just want to forget. The memories still haunt me, it's as if Akira burned himself into my mind. After what he did any woman would be afraid of him, I'm no exclusion.

"Something you'd rather forget. Understandable" He huffed, crossing his arms over his head lazily. I could feel his crimson eyes bore into the side of my head, I raise an eyebrow as my eyes meet his.

"What?" I ask slightly irritated. He shakes his head and his eyes focus on the path in front of us. He's so confusing! Honestly does he think he can just waltz back into my life when I made it clear I wanted nothing to do with him?

"I didn't know you could ever be afraid, I thought you were like an emotionless person" Soul shrugged as if he didn't just insult me. I have the overwhelming sensation to just scoff, emotionless? Did I really come off as emotionless?

"I'm human, I feel emotions including fear, he's the only one that's ever made me feel it" I state, my hand shivering, I dig my fingers into my palm as to stop the trembling. Even the mere thought of him scared me, it made me feel pathetic.

"So, does that also include love?" He asked suddenly. I felt my face alight, the pink blush rushing to my ears. Did he really just ask if I could ever love someone? Not everyone experiences love, I could be one on those people that die never knowing of the heart throbbing emotion.

"I don't know, I've never felt it" I reply honestly, trying to make my face as normal as possible before he noticed, struggling to keep my tone of voice less high pitched from surprise. He stops, I gaze back. His eyes closed, the wind flowing through his hair, messing it up more than usual.

"You will, one day" Soul muttered. How does he know that? He can't guarantee anything about my future.

"How?" I questioned, stopping as I arrived at my gate, turning to the tanned man behind me. His face turns into a deep-thinking state, thoroughly thinking through his answer.

"I'm honestly not sure, I just see you being really happy with someone one day" He smiles, rubbing the back of his head nervously. I can't help the smile that crawls upon my face, I dare say he looked adorable smiling his shark like smile.

"thank you" I smile, biting against my bottom lip. I could hear Blair clawing behind the door, she must be hungry, I haven't been home all day.

"So, you aren't mad anymore?" he asks, eyes pleading for forgiveness. I bite my tongue, desperately trying to decide what the right answer is. I look into his scarlet eyes; his wall was breaking for me. Mad? I was furious with him, yet a lot of people made me angry, the mayors son was no exception.

"I guess not, you helped me today so I guess you could have a free get away card" I say without thinking about the consequences that I might later face. "That does not mean that we are friends, I have enough of those for a life time" I state, he nods, his eyes leaving what looked like a neon streak of light as his head moved up and down. It looked incredible, it was captivating. Could he be human?

"Here's my number just in case you ever need my help" he says as he hands over a card. Crimson meets emerald, a light following his gaze again as they glow with mischief. "We both know you need it"

I scoff, turning around and storming to my door, glancing over my shoulder to see Soul's eyes still upon me, that familiar safe feeling comforting me.

"I don't need your help, I thought we discussed this" I growl, opening the wooden door, frowning at the male outside. Why did he make me feel safe? No matter how many times I say it, I feel like he will always try to come to my rescue.

"I'll see you later Maka" he smiled, stalking down the road, walking in the direction of his house. The lack of his eyes gazing at me made the safe feeling fade, my heart beat increased. I close the door letting my back slide down the frame, Blair tangling her tail between my legs. What was he doing out so late anyway? How'd he know I worked there? Was I safe with him?

I need to stop being ridiculous. I walk my way upstairs landing on the contents of my soft bed, the fluffy covers developing me in their warmness.

Maybe I could let Soul into my life?


	6. Fear

**Its been a while since I uploaded and I have the worst reason… I was reading manga. I just finished Hibi Chouchou and I'm not going to lie a lot of others, anyway I remembered I have a story I'm writing so I was gone for a while and I apologize sincerely, I have been trying to update my stories on Wattpad as I haven't updated them in 2 weeks so the wait here was long and again I apologize.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Fear

Everything went back to normal, I barely saw anyone, I got my book back and I haven't seen or heard from Soul. It was a surprise that there hasn't been more drama, I almost miss the white-haired devil. I noticed I started to relate the characters in the stories I've been reading, I've never noticed that before.

Emotions they felt, I felt over the course of the past month. Fear, confusion, anger and something that made your heart flutter, though the last one way hard to pin point what it was called. Since that night at work I couldn't stand to be in the store so I quit, I'm glad I made the decsion, it was an awful paying job anyway.

I walk in the park, humming along with the beats of the song playing through my headphones. I believe I've built up some of my strength by going to fighting classes and the gym occasionally, just in case of another encounter with Akira.

I hear thunder roar loudly above me, blasting over the sound of the music. I cover my head with my book and rush to cover under a tree. I try to warm up my cold and damp body by rubbing my arms, a shivering sigh escaped my lips, the cold air creating a fog around my breath.

I squint my eyes as my gaze attracts towards a couple smiling as they walked under an umbrella, obliviously they checked the weather forecast and thought it would be nice to shove their relationship in single people's faces that are too lonely to check the weather. Or maybe it was just in my head and I wanted to blame someone for my loneliness.

My phones vibrates within my pocket. I struggle to grasp it out of my jacket so I end up letting the book fall to the ground, bending over to pick it up again before it gets ruined, whispering curses under my breath. I check my phone only to find a notification for an app. I fall on the damp grass, my skirt already becoming more wet at the contact. I rest my head against the tree, gazing out into the world of the unknown. Sudden flashes of crimson eyes cross my mind, I shake my head furiously. I guess someone like him is hard to forget.

I sigh, maybe it was our last encounter… it might not be though. I just actually… might miss him. I curse at myself as my body starts to stand up on its own, walking towards the exit of the park. What was I even thinking? He might not even be on duty? What if I haven't seen him because he's fed up with me? I am a hard character to get along with, but then again so was Yukina in Watashi Ni Xx Shinasai and she ended up in love with someone she hated from the start, not that I'll find love.

Before another thought crossed my mind, I was already shaking and shivering outside of Chubie's Café. Was Soul even working today? I glanced inside the café slightly, no white hair was spotted running around. He wasn't on his shift today. Even if I saw him again what would I say? 'Hi, I've been lonely and I was wondering if I could stare at you for half an hour, nothing creepy' yeah because saying that would make my situation better.

I once again had no idea what came over me but my feet started moving without my permission again. Walking to his house, I didn't know if he would be there either… he could be out on a quest to… find someone to serve him for lustful needs… what am I thinking!? Now is not the time to think about such things like what he does in his personally time!

I try to force my legs to stop, it works for a split second until my legs tremble forward more. The rain cools of the blush surrounding my body. I was now standing in front of his front door, trying to stop my hand from knocking, only causing my hand to tremble, I had no control over my body and it was frustrating me. The door suddenly opens to Soul blushing, hearing an immature laugh erupt from inside. Soul's blush deepens as we make eye contact and his eyes widen.

"Maka!" he exclaimed shocked, as my name escaped his lips I noticed a bundle of blue hair spike out from around a corner, laughter growing more and echoing throughout the house. Soul rubbed his head embarrassedly, trying to hide the blush with his hand.

"Sorry to bother you, I randomly showed up here I didn't know where I was going and found myself here, I'll be going now" The words slip from my mouth quite rushed, I try to make my escape but before I can I'm frozen with him calling my name out.

"Maka!" my feet freeze and I can't stop myself turning around, his scarlet eyes penetrating mine, paralysing me further. He walks from the door frame and towards me, the rain pouring down on his dry white hair turning into a mop of silver. Our first meeting flashes in my mind, this time he didn't have an umbrella and we were outside his house. "Has everything been okay?" He asks concerned. I gulp as the encounter with Akira loops around in my head, I tried to forget about that, I guess there's no avoiding someone like him.

"Ah, no don't worry everything's fine" I try to smile with all my might, did he have to chase after me? I force my feet to start moving, I really should've tried harder to not walk over here. I need to watch where I step as I don't trust my trembling body, I hear Soul's footsteps decrease off into the distance, I wasn't suspecting him to give up so easily. As I rounded a corner my knees gave in and I collapsed against the wall of a house, pain surging through my lower spine, the rain pelting onto my small frame.

Another burst of thunder echoes throughout the stormy sky and I cover my head as unwanted memories flow into my mind, I cover my eyes and fall into a puddle not really caring if I got anymore wetter. The book and headphones in my pocket push into my side causing slight pain to jolt to the area.

Suddenly I feel a piece of warm and dry clothing make its way around my cold shoulders, I look up to Soul, he held an emotionless expression, looking off at the busy streets as he held an umbrella over my body causing rain to drop onto his form. I start to warm up as I snuggle more into the sweater, slipping my arms through the sleeves.

"Are you honestly stupid enough to run off and get sick again?" he asked, glancing down at me with his eyes staring straight into mine. I shake my head as a response, playing with my now sweaty hands. There was only one other person who could make my body sweat with nerves and I would rather forget about that, my mind has been so clouded I haven't even been thinking properly.

I stand back onto my wobbly feet, Soul helps me gain balance once I do he hands me his umbrella. I smile at him and he returns it. There was no maybe, I could let my guard down around him, I could very well let him into my life. For some odd reason that made my heart skip, it was strange but it wasn't unwelcomed.

I don't even take one step forward and my eyes fall upon the one person I never wanted to have an encounter with… again. It doesn't take long for Akira's eyes to find me, once our eyes make contact my heart feels as though it stopped beating within my chest.

I hold onto the pole of the umbrella tighter, the asshole in sheep's clothing made his way towards Soul and I. My face was surely a light blue by now, my fingernails were cutting into the palm of my hands and I suddenly no longer felt safe, even with the crimson-eyed male beside me.

The sound of the busy streets and loud rain all ceased into the background, all I could hear was my heart beat pounding louder and louder within my ears. All I could feel were his dreadful yellow eyes on me and a nervous sweat rolling down from my cheek… only it wasn't a sweat, it was an unnoticed tear.

I shuffled towards Soul more slowly hiding behind him to protect myself, fighting the paralysing feeling already starting to invade my legs. The beating in my heart felt like a stampede of wild horses and my brain was in shambles. The only thing I knew was that I had to force myself with everything in my body to get away from Akira.

Soul moved swiftly, holding onto my small wrist with enough force to keep me still but not enough to hurt me, it was soothing and calming. I just wished I knew how he had so much control over me? I looked up at him, he was looking at Akira with an expression that could only be recognised as the overprotective boyfriend glare. How'd he know who my problem was? Do they know each other?

Akira crossed the street, walking closer towards us. Soul's grip on my wrist tightened, I glance back up at his face. His eyebrows were frowned and the look in his eyes were even shaking me to my core. I silently called out his name with concern, my voice seemed to just make the look in his eyes turn cold and unforgiving.

I reach for his hand on my wrist with my free hand, my touch was soft, hoping to sooth his anger but it didn't help. What was going on? I looked at my personal nightmare in real life, he was standing in front of us, soaking from head to toe in rain water.

"You?" Akira's voice came out surprised and I could sense a hint of frustration. He was glaring at Soul and he was glaring right back at him. I was in a daze, I was confused. They defiantly seemed to know each other… and hate each other. "What business do you have with Maka?" He growled, his golden eyes glazed over with anger, I swear I saw fire flare within his dark pupils.

"it's none of your concern" Soul responded with a displeased tone, the way it came out shocked me and slightly scared me, it felt as if the two were possessed with a demon. _What business do you have with Maka?_ What's he trying to imply? My head is so confused, I'm frustrated and I have no idea what's going on.

My head was pounding and the fear inside of me wouldn't stop growing, no one around us paid attention and I found it better to disappear within the crowd and not cause any public drama. I stepped back as Soul's grip on me had dramatically decreased and it was as if he didn't even have control of me any longer. I left the umbrella within Soul's hands the freezing rain pelting back onto my body, my back hit the side of a fence and I fell onto the hard concrete, another surge of pain coursing through my lower backside.

Both Akira and Soul's eyes snapped towards me in a flash, lightning flashes along with them, their cold gazes made the feeling in my heart hurt and ache. I clutched onto my heart as if I were fatefully wounded, it hurt as if a bullet pierced my heart. I tried my hardest to not wince and scream at the horrible pain. I no longer was feeling safe, even with Soul. I knew people had secrets, dark sides. He wasn't making me feel safe nor protected, what was happening?!

I just wanted to see Soul, even if it were for a split second. I had no idea it would turn out like this! The questions in my mind kept rising causing the pain in my head to rise with it. I grabbed onto the wall for support, helping me stand to my feet, my legs still shaky and wobbly. I could barely stand, the fear in me still trying to paralyse me.

"Do you see what you're doing to her, albino?" Akira grunted agitated towards the shark-like toothed male beside him. Soul's eyes flared with new added fuel, I thought I was seeing hell within both of their eyes and it was causing my knees to tremble. I held onto them to keep them still, trying to stop the shaking within my body.

"I'm not doing that to her, you are, snake" Soul threw back challenging each other. Why was this fear still trying to engulf me? I tried to take another step back, struggling to make my feet quiet as the puddles beneath me kept splashing.

I wanted to speak up, I wanted to yell, scream, curse, do whatever as long as the feeling within me would go away. I pushed myself as hard as I could to run or try to run away. Pushing past and through the crowd of people. Pushing myself to get away from the two men behind me. I heard my name being called but I ignored it, I had nothing to do with either of them now, I hate both of them. The look in their eyes… how could someone possible get the look of them out of their mind?

I had no idea where I was headed but it didn't take long for my body to strain itself, falling against another wall. My dry breaths making my throat to become sore but the cold rain against my burning body felt more amazing than anything right now.

Tears were making their way down my cheeks as if my eyes were a waterfall. My body was tired and sore, everything ached. I wanted to take a breath but I knew if I did they would find me, this was too much for me. I was someone who was stuck into their books, I never wanted drama, I never wanted to feel the full intensity of fear.

I was about to run off again when someone covered my mouth and dragged me into an empty store behind them, I squirmed and tried to bite them to run free, it failed and a darkness covered over my eyes.

I couldn't scream, I couldn't see, what the hell was happening to me?!

* * *

 **Yeah, this was an intense chapter… and once again, sorry for the wait – author.  
**


End file.
